TransformersRiD: Impressions are everything
by Bakura13
Summary: A new autobot from cybertron makes a first bad impression towards Prowl and Optimus. Will they be able to control her anger and power, or will he power overcome the autobots, predicons and the decepticons? Note: Swearing involed
1. The New Member

Transformers - Robots In Disguise.  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the characters and such]  
  
Chapter 1-The new member.  
  
In the city of Tokyo, the streets were busy with the normal day-to- day activities and the autobot brothers patrolling the streets for Predicon activity. But this day was particularly different. Prowl was waiting for the traffic light to turn green as the cars passed by busily at rush hour. He sighed and waited patiently as the other set of traffic lights started to change from green to yellow to red.  
  
"Finally." he mumbled, obviously unenthusiastic about finding his younger brother chasing red sport cars against the speed limit.  
  
He was about to pull out when a black sports car roared by. Its new paint job glinted as the sun shined down from the cloudless blue sky. Prowl immediately activated his sirens and pursued the speeding vehicle. He got slightly annoyed, as the black sports car did not seem to notice him or slow down. The black sports car swerved recklessly between lanes and barely missed neighboring cars and some pedestrians. Occasionally, Prowl heard a few giggles coming from the speeding vehicle as it swerved and missed on-coming traffic.  
  
"Prowl to Base, do you read me?" said Prowl as he turned a hairpin corner to pursue the unknown vehicle.  
  
"Coming in loud and clear, Prowl. What's your situation?" answered T.A.I as she appeared as a hologram in front of half a dozen screens.  
  
"There is a black sports car who is speeding and driving dangerously throughout the streets of downtown Tokyo, endangering human lives in the process. I need assistance as soon as possible." Stated Prowl as he revved up his jets.  
  
"I'm on it." Said T.A.I as six screens activated.  
  
Two of them showed the pursuit of the black sports car with Prowl in its wake at different angels, and the other 4 showed the list of available autobots. The spy-changers, team bullet train, the build team, and a separate screen showing the separate autobots: Towline, X-Brawn, Sideburn, Skidz and Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Spy-changers! This is a call of assistance from Prowl! Come in!" said T.A.I through the contact lines.  
  
The faces of Iron-hide, Mirage, R.E.V, Crosswire, and Hot Shot appeared on the screen.  
  
"We're here Tai, what seems to be the problem?" asked Iron-hide.  
  
"Prowl needs some assistance of a speeding vehicle in downtown Tokyo. Sector F Alpha." Said T.A.I.  
  
"Copy that." Said Mirage as the spy-changers took their own route to downtown Tokyo.  
  
**Meanwhile, in the downtown city streets**  
  
"I repeat! Please stop driving and pull over to the side." Yelled Prowl as he pulled right beside the black sports car.  
  
The black sports car had tinted windows and had police lights on the hood. Prowl was ready to take drastic measures when the speeding sports car spoke.  
  
"Over my fried hard drive! Kee-hee-hee!" said the sports car in a female voice as she sped away to enter more traffic.  
  
Fortunately, the spy changers blocked off the main intersection and Mirage drove right towards her. She turned her steering wheel and made a hard-left into an alley that lead to the rural area.  
  
"Oh no! He.err.she is getting away!" Said Prowl as he sped after the vehicle.  
  
Inside the empty black sports car, the rearview mirror adjusted itself to see Prowl. The monitor by the steering wheel flicked and a robot face appeared. The face on the screen had dog-ears and had a faceplate covering her mouth. Her blue eyes glittered slightly with mischief and she snickered as she saw Prowl still behind her. Ultra Magnus slowly backed up and blocked the exit to the alley. He waited patiently and switched off his brake lights. The sports car paid no attention to what was in front of her and kept speeding. She turned her attention to where she was heading and gasped quickly in shock.  
  
"Holy hell!" yelled the black sports car as she tried to put on her brakes.  
  
She was going too fast and slammed into the car-carriers' inside compartment. The sound of metal bending and the screeching of tires told Ultra Magnus that his trap had worked. Prowl immediately hit the brakes and stopped right behind Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Oww.feels like my circuits just got shorted out.what happened.aw geez! I'm trapped darn it! I'm outta here!" she said as her brake lights flashed on and threatened to back up and ram into Prowl.  
  
"You're not going anywhere.it is pretty sad that Prowl couldn't catch a little one like you." said Ultra Magnus as he shocked the sports car.  
  
"Ugh." the lights on the sports car went out and the system shut down temporarily.  
  
Ultra Magnus pulled out of the alley with Prowl right behind him.  
  
"Tai, this is Ultra Magnus. I just finished the job that poor Prowl couldn't finish." Said Ultra Magnus as he snickered slightly. "I will arrive to the base in about 5 minutes then I'm leaving right away, you got that?"  
  
"Copy that, Ultra Magnus." Said T.A.I as she contacted the autobots to return to base.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Ultra Magnus had already dropped the disarmed vehicle and left. The other autobots walked in and looked at the sports car that was damaged.  
  
"Tai, I want you to run a full scan and diagnostic on that vehicle. There may be a possibility that he/she may be an autobot." Said Optimus.  
  
Rapid Run looked down at the car and chuckled a bit "This little runt gave you that much trouble, Prowl? Even I could catch that thing!"  
  
Prowl had his back to the others and scowled with his arms crossed.  
  
"Rapid Run, leave Prowl alone will ya?" said X-Brawn as he slightly glared at the bullet train. "He tried his best, and he needed a bit of help. That's all. Nothing more, nothing' less."  
  
Tai was scanning the black sports car and the engine roared to life and the system in the vehicle rebooted.  
  
"ugh.T-transform!" said the sports car as she transformed into a robot sitting on the metallic floor.  
  
Her left arm and some of her body crackled with electricity to show the damage of the collision. She had a long black metallic tail that had a blade on the end, and it swung slowly across the floor. Most of her metal body was black, but a few places where there was most armor were red: like the chest plate, forearms, some of the legs and such. Her ears were drooped down over her forehead and she looked at her captors with blue eyes.  
  
Optimus walked over to her and kneeled to her level "Are you alright?"  
  
Prowl snorted in disgust and mumbled to himself "Yea, she's alright.after she almost ran over some innocent pedestrians, disobeyed signals and rules and lead me on a chase for about half an hour."  
  
"Lighten up bro" said Sideburn as he crossed his arms.  
  
"You.better regret what you did-*twitch* I just got.a new paint job." growled the autobot.  
  
"Oh.I'm so scared.what are you going to do.I ought to have you arrested for disturbing the peace and disobeying the rules." Said Prowl as he glared at the new autobot.  
  
"I will make you-*twitch* eat those damn words!" snarled the autobot as she lunged at Prowl.  
  
Sideburn and X-Brawn grabbed her shoulders and held her back.  
  
"Now now, little lady.we shouldn't be getting into fights now should we?" said X-Brawn as he pulled the enraged autobot away from his younger brother.  
  
"I have completed the scan Optimus. She is an autobot from Cybertron but we didn't get the notice until about 5 minutes ago." Explained T.A.I as she floated over to the enraged autobot who was scowling. "But they also warn that her temper can lead to a lot of firepower as well. Her name is Chaos."  
  
"How ironic." mumbled Prowl as he put one hand to his forehead in annoyance.  
  
"Well Chaos, welcome to the autobots. As you can see this is the maximal base, and our objective is to keep the earth safe from the Predicons and the Deceptions." Said Optimus as he looked down at Chaos.  
  
Chaos pulled away from X-Brawn and Sideburn and crossed her arms. "Mhmm.whatever."  
  
Optimus sighed through his faceplate. "The first rules that you will have to know are respect, control and co-operation. But first things first.we'll repair the damages that were done but you have to be patient and co-operate at least with your fellow autobots."  
  
Chaos wasn't really listening and poked Sideburn and the other autobots repeatedly with her assault rifle.  
  
"Who are you.and you.and you look weird." she said as she moved to one autobot to the other, poking and annoying them.  
  
"The total damage report is that her optics are slightly damaged; about 12%, and her defense mechanisms are completely offline. She can't shoot anyone 'accidentally'.and her total body damage is about 35%." Said T.A.I.  
  
"And she could probably use a tune up with her circuitry as well." mumbled Prowl as he transformed back into the police cruiser and drove off.  
  
"Wow.I've never seen Prowl that angry before," said Sideburn as he watched his brother drive away.  
  
"He'll eventually cool off, little brother.but until then we should teach the little lady some manners.or things will get a lot worse," said X-Brawn as he looked at Sideburn.  
  
"X-Brawn, can you escort Chaos to the repair facility? If you need any help, you can ask the other autobots. I'm going to try and talk with Prowl. And I'll talk with Chaos after." Said Optimus as he turned to leave.  
  
"Alright boss," said X-Brawn as he looked at Chaos. "You heard Optimus, little lady. Now let's get a move on."  
  
Optimus transformed back to a fire truck and drove out in search of Prowl. 


	2. Identity Crisis

Chapter 2- Identity Crisis  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or the characters and such -.-*]  
  
"Did you even hear a word I said? I said get a move on little lady." Said X-Brawn slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I did hear what you said but I don't really care." said Chaos as she started to walk out.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" snapped Sideburn as he stepped in front of Chaos. "When my bro says something, you just don't walk off. And that includes the rest of us too. Now do what he said!"  
  
"I-don't-rea-lly-care!" she hissed as she pushed Sideburn down. "Now beat it!"  
  
"Okay, that's it! You need to learn some manners!" said Rapid Run as he lifted Chaos up from behind.  
  
"Hey! What the hell! Let me go!" yelled Chaos.  
  
"I might need a little help here guys. Help me drag her to the repair facility." Said Rapid Run as he tried to hold Chaos still.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" she hissed as he pushed her feet at the doorway, preventing her to be pushed in.  
  
T.A.I crossed her arms and looked at the group. "Will you please stop acting like a baby? We are trying to help you!"  
  
Chaos hissed and electricity surged through her body, shocking the autobots that were touching her. Rapid Run and the others fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed from the surge of electricity. Chaos turned as faced them.  
  
"I told you to let me go.now if you don't mind.I am leaving.and don't any of you follow me," she hissed.  
  
She transformed back into the damaged sports car and sped away, leaving the autobots confused.  
  
"This is going to be very to adjust to.I hope Optimus is right about this one.her attitude is worse than Ultra Magnus's." said Rapid Run as he stood back up.  
  
Meanwhile, at the harbor.  
  
Prowl stopped at the pier and looked at the horizon. 'Who does she think she is.she has no respect for others. She might as well be a predicon if she keeps mouthing us off and endangering human lives.'  
  
Optimus pulled up beside Prowl. "Is something the matter, Prowl? You have never acted like this towards another autobot."  
  
"She is just as much trouble as her name implies." Stated Prowl flatly.  
  
"It will take some time for her to adjust to Earth's rules..just like Sideburn had to."  
  
"Yes, but Sideburn didn't act this disobedient to everyone like she does." muttered Prowl.  
  
"Just try to have some patience with her. She will learn." Said Optimus.  
  
"Well T.A.I, do you have any idea where Chaos disappeared off to?" asked Sideburn.  
  
"It will only take a few seconds..There!" replied T.A.I as she examined the electronic maps of the city. "She is in the middle...of highway 46!?"  
  
"What in tarnation is she doing there?" asked X-Brawn as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I wonder who is worse...her or the predicons." said Sideburn to himself.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We should get her out of there as soon as possible before she gets into serious trouble," said Towline. "She is parking in an illegal area, and no parking means no parking."  
  
  
  
"Well look it here," said Gasskunk. "Looks like another arrival for the autobots."  
  
"But why is that one doing the complete opposite of what the autobots were meant to do?" asked Starscream as he looked over the overpass.  
  
Chaos was back into her robot form and she was shooting at the cars with her pulse rifle and smashing them with her tail. The occupants of the vehicles fled and looked back at the giant robot that was causing destruction. She turned around and looked at the overpass, just as a couple cars caught fire. The fire was being fueled with the gasoline from the leaking engines.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't like the way that one is looking at us," said Slapper nervously.  
  
She aimed the pulse rifle at the three predicons and got them in range on the crosshair on the rifle. She pulled the trigger and shot an electric blue energy ball straight for the bridge. As soon as it made contact, it exploded, throwing chunks of concrete in all directions and the predicons got blasted back onto the highway.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked a voice as a red fire truck skidded to a stop at the crumbling edge of the overpass.  
  
Chaos stood with her back to the overpass and had the pulse rifle held loosely in her hand. Optimus transformed into his robot form and looked at the other autobot in puzzlement.  
  
"Chaos? What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Chaos remained silent and started to walk down the highway, shooting a couple of abandoned vehicles in her path. Optimus jumped down and stood 20 feet away from the destructive robot who was destroying the highway.  
  
"I do not know why you are doing this, but this has to stop. The autobots were not meant to destroy humans. We were meant to protect them. You have to understand that." Stated Optimus calmly.  
  
Chaos quickly turned around and shot Optimus with another pulse rifle blast and knocked him onto his back. The jumped up and landed, with one foot on his chest plate, with the other foot on the ground and the rifle pointed at his face. The sound of rotor blades from a helicopter came from the sky and military-like vehicles drove to where Chaos was.  
  
"Well look what we have here," said Scourge after he transformed. (A.N: I don't remember how to spell his name -_-; gomen.).  
  
"But how," started Optimus. "Chaos is an autobot."  
  
When Optimus said the word 'autobot', Chaos's hand twitched and she almost dropped the rifle.  
  
"Of course she is. But with that sort of power, Chaos can be manipulated easily." answered Scourge as he walked up to the two and looked down at Optimus.  
  
Upon hearing those words, electricity started sparking all over Chaos's body, like she was short-circuiting. She took her foot off of Optimus's chest plate and aimed the rifle at Scourge and her eyes glowed a burning red.  
  
"Manipulation is not permitted. Target locked and will be destroyed." Stated Chaos as she charged up the pulse rifle to full power.  
  
Scourge stepped back a couple of paces. "But you are a decepticon like us, Chaos. What is your reason for turning your back on us."  
  
"Original status: Autobot. Reprogramming: rejected. Commence elimination process." And with that said, Chaos unleashed the build up energy inside of the rifle and tore the highway up, on its way to the decepticons.  
  
"Return to base immediately! We will get what we want later," growled Scourge as the decepticons fell back.  
  
Optimus stood up and looked at the destruction that was caused by a simple conversation. The highway was torn up and chunks of concrete lay in heaps, scattered everywhere. Prowl came racing down the other end of the highway and skidded to a quick stop, after avoiding concrete and the fire.  
  
"What the hell happened here?!" asked Prowl as he took a glance at all of the damage.  
  
Everyone remained silent as the rest of the autobots came up to the scene and looked at Optimus for an answer.  
  
"Chaos, you have the choice of joining us and letting us help you. It is not up to us." Stated Optimus.  
  
Chaos reloaded the pulse rifle and held it with both hands, silently. She had her back to the autobots and was processing the choice.  
  
[I know that took a long time for this chapter to come up. I almost forgot about it. Gomen -_-; meh..anyways..review if you want. Doesn't matter to me if I continue this or not.] 


	3. Trial And Error

Chapter 3 - Trial And Error  
  
[Sorry for the lack of updates and stuff -_-; School has been tying me up and I'm just stuck with a permanent writer's block. So yea and you know the disclaimer. Oh yea, the start of the fanfic will sound a little odd, but have patience. I am not good at writing Transformers fics.]  
  
  
  
"Hurry up over there!" yelled Prowl at his older brother. "She's eventually going to get loose then we'll have to catch her once again!"  
  
X-Brawn was trying to drag Chaos back to the maximal base with his towline on his left arm, (A.N: If that is the correct arm¬.¬) and Chaos was on all fours and was pulling back like a puppy pulling back on a leash, not wanting to go to the vet. The cord was wrapped around her neck and one arm, and she was slowly being dragged across the pavement with the other autobots trying to get her to move.  
  
"It's okay, Chaos. We're just gonna give you a little tune-up then you will be as good as new." Said Sideburn quickly when she jerked backwards suddenly.  
  
They got to the doorway of the base and Chaos grabbed onto the edges of the doorway, not letting go.  
  
"Not going! I'll stay here but none of you are touching me or even coming near me!" she yelled.  
  
After dragging the complaining autobot into the main room, they finally let her go and she sat on the ground sulking. She whacked Rapidrun with her pulse rifle when he tried to catch her off-guard and kept the gun close at hand.  
  
"It is good that you have decided to join the autobots, Chaos." Said Optimus. "But there is something that concerns me."  
  
Chaos looked at him and whipped her tail like a bullwhip at another autobot's feet. "And what would that be, boss."  
  
Optimus sweat dropped at the reply. "From what happened earlier, it seems that you have a decepticon or predicon reprogramming chip installed inside of you. And it would be safer to remove that from you."  
  
Chaos just looked at him then crossed her arms. "Nope. No can do, sir"  
  
"I thought that I stated it very clearly. We have to remove it." Answered Optimus with slight impatience.  
  
"And I thought that I stated it very clearly. I-said-no. You-can't-do- that." She said mockingly.  
  
With a hint of anger, Prowl sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. "Here we go again.."  
  
He looked up again and found that Chaos had found her way over to the monitors and controls.  
  
"What does this button do," she said as she slammed her fist into a bunch of buttons.  
  
The lights flickered then they went off. All that could be seen was the eyes of the autobots and the holographic image of T.A.I looking very annoyed.  
  
"This is going to end well...if it ever does," said Sideburn. "OW! Hey! That was my foot! Get off!"  
  
"Sorry about that, little brother," said X-Brawn. "Can't see a dang thing in this darkness."  
  
"Mwaha," said a voice as the sound of heavy footsteps ran away from the control board.  
  
"Hey! Get back here, Chaos!...where ever you are! I can't see a thing! T.A.I, get the lights back on!" yelled Sideburn.  
  
"I'm trying!" answered T.A.I "But nothing is working. She must of somehow, and I don't know how it was possible, override the system for the main power. I'm just running off of the emergency power but it is rerouted to go somewhere else!"  
  
There was a sound of her weapon being powered up and a shot was fired. An electrified blue ball of energy shot out like a bullet and missed Prowl by a couple inches. But that provided a few milliseconds of light to brighten up the area to find their way around.  
  
"Hey! What do you think that you are doing!?" said X-Brawn as he felt the force of a fist on his back.  
  
"You are gonna end up like me!" exclaimed Chaos as she stepped back.  
  
Just as she said the last word, the lights went back on. Sideburn looked at his oldest brother and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, bro, are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to X-Brawn.  
  
X-Brawn looked like he was short-circuiting slightly, but he nodded.  
  
"X-Brawn, you don't look that good. Are you sure that you are okay?" asked Sideburn more nervously.  
  
Suddenly, the main screen came on in the room and it was static, except for the laugh that could be heard by all in the room.  
  
[Sigh, I seriously think I should stop writing this fic cause I am no good at it. This chapter seems too random and such. So, this one is most likely going into the trash x.x. I am used to writing fantasy-type stories and such. But if you have any ideas for this one, I would GLADLY accept them] 


	4. Unexpected reactions

Chapter 4- Unexpected reactions  
  
[Negaprion, thank ye for the idea o_o. Tis perfect and I have a permanent writer's block for Transformers-type stories.]  
  
  
  
"Optimus, I am detecting the same energy signature from X-Brawn now," said T.A.I. "It seems that whatever that chip in Chaos is, it has the same energy signature as X-Brawn now."  
  
"Whatever happens, we cannot let them out until we know what exactly is going on," stated Optimus firmly. "Is that understood?"  
  
The autobots agreed and they all turned to face Chaos and X-Brawn.  
  
Prowl scowled. 'I knew that she was not one to be trusted..She is a traitor.'  
  
An alarm suddenly when off and T.A.I quickly hovered over to the controls. Her face looked worried and a little frustrated.  
  
"The Decepticons are attacking the power-plant near the dam in sector Alpha 17!" she explained.  
  
"Alright, this is what we are going to do." Said Optimus as he surveyed the screen. "RapidRun will stay here with RailSpike and make sure that Chaos and X-Brawn do not escape at all costs. Just until we have a proper analysis of those two."  
  
"Alright, but I am seriously not happy that I am stuck babysitting!" said RapidRun as he crossed his arms.  
  
The autobots left the base and the only ones left in the room were T.A.I, RapidRun, RailSpike, Chaos and X-Brawn.  
  
"I doubt that anything will happen. If Chaos goes haywire, just short her out and she'll have a nice little nap for a while," said RapidRun boredly.  
  
He walked up to X-Brawn and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. "Well, what seems to be wrong with you, X-Brawn? Got a few bugs in your system?"  
  
"I would be carefully if I were you," said RailSpike cautiously. "It would be best to not cause any trouble."  
  
"Hey, man. If anything goes wrong, I got it covered!" said RapidRun overconfidently.  
  
RailSpike sweat dropped. "You are starting to sound like Sideburn."  
  
"Really? I personally don't think so." Answered RapidRun.  
  
Chaos twitched her ears then glanced at the closed doorway. She stood up and X-Brawn his one arm behind his back, then they both looked at RapidRun and RailSpike. The two other bots tensed and reached for their weapons.  
  
"Alright, you two. You aren't going anywhere, and you know it," Cautioned RailSpike.  
  
X-Brawn shook his head slowly and shook a finger at the two. "Don't you two know it's rude to keep a lady waitin? We're just gonna go for a little stroll through the city, nothing else."  
  
RailSpike and RapidRun looked at each other and sweat dropped. The two talked amongst each other until they heard the door being slid open forcefully and they quickly looked back.  
  
"You idiots!" yelled T.A.I "you were supposed to watch them! I'm a LITTLE busy and making sure that the decepticons don't destroy everything!"  
  
"Don't yell at us, Tai!" shot back RapidRun as he clenched a fist.  
  
"Let's go, RapidRun," said RailSpike as he pulled his friend towards the door, by the shoulder. "This is not worth fighting about. We'll catch them."  
  
They both ran out of the underground base and looked around the street.  
  
"Those two must have disappeared somehow!" scowled RapidRun as he looked more carefully.  
  
Just then, they heard a couple of tires skidding and a crash.  
  
"I'm not sure about this," started off RailSpike. "But they might be over there" then he pointed to his left.  
  
The two autobots ran towards the main street and it was basically pandemonium. It seemed like X-Brawn and Chaos were enjoying the fear of the people of the city as they ran indoors quickly.  
  
"Hey!" yelled RapidRun. "You two get back inside right now!"  
  
RailSpike sighed and sweat dropped. "Well NOW they will certainly listen..."  
  
"You got any better ideas?!" snapped the other bullet train.  
  
X-Brawn and Chaos took the time to transform back into their vehicle mode and started tearing down the street, with the bullet trains running after them.  
  
"This is pointless! We can't catch them unless we direct them towards the rails. We'll have a better chance of getting them." Said RapidRun as he veered off another street.  
  
"H-hey! Wait for me, RapidRun. And where are you going?!" shouted RailSpike as he skidded to a stop and ran after the bullet train.  
  
They reached the station and transformed back into their bullet train mode. They took one track each then started down the rail, towards the roads.  
  
RapidRun waited to get in contact with Optimus and he jumped a little when he got an answer.  
  
"Optimus, we got a slight problem." Said RapidRun a little nervously.  
  
Optimus sighed and ducked behind a rock, avoiding enemy fire. "Just get on with it."  
  
RailSpike butted in. "It is not a slight problem. It is a big problem. You see, those two got loose and it looks like they are heading in your direction. Not to mention that they are terrifying people as they go by."  
  
"Uh....Yea," mumbled RapidRun.  
  
"Hmm....Alright, make sure that those two do NOT make it over here. It seems like the decepticons are expecting them to arrive." Stated Optimus then he closed the link.  
  
"Wow, seems like the big boss is a little steamed today," said RapidRun.  
  
"Nevermind that, there they are." Cut in RailSpike as he spotted the two vehicles speeding across the road, towards the flashing signals.  
  
The two autobots poured on more speed as they covered more ground in a joy ride. X-Brawn noticed the two bullet trains and he started to slow down a bit.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Those are just trains. I can outrun em for sure!" exclaimed Chaos as she headed towards the crossover of the tracks and road.  
  
RapidRun put the breaks on and stopped in the path of the road and tracks. RailSpike did the same but transformed back into his robot form. Chaos hesitated a little too late and hit the brakes. The brakes did not do too well as she kept heading towards the parked bullet train.  
  
"Gah! Damned breaks!" she yelled as she suddenly spun to one side and slammed right into the train.  
  
"OW! Now she's going to pay for that! Wait until I get my hands on her! She just ruined a new paint job," scowled RapidRun.  
  
RailSpike looked down at the crashed vehicle and sweat dropped at RapidRun's comment. Chaos, on the other hand, was basically seeing stars from colliding so quickly. Her front windshield was cracked, while her left side windows were almost at shattering point.  
  
"HEY!" yelled T.A.I's voice from the link. "You two are supposed to catch them! Not take them apart!"  
  
RapidRun mumbled and transformed back into his robot form.  
  
"Listen, Tai. You do your job and I'll do mine. It was the only way to slow them down." He sighed.  
  
The bullet trains glanced at X-Brawn, who was hesitating whether to drive off towards the dam using a different route or try to plough right through them.  
  
"Alright, buddy. We aren't going to hurt you like we did Chaos. Now, let's go back to the base and just be calm alright?" asked RapidRun as he tried to sound like he was reasoning.  
  
"Shark Missiles!" yelled Skybyte as he shot homing missiles at the bullet trains.  
  
The two stumbled forward and almost crushed Chaos, who did not move from her place.  
  
"Scurge is waiting for those two autobots, but it shall be me that brings them back to Megatron!" gloated SkyByte as he flew down towards X-Brawn. "They are defenseless and I will get the respect that I deserve!"  
  
Chaos's trunk popped open and a chain whipped out, wrapping around Skybyte's tail. He stopped inches from the other autobot before he was pulled back and slammed into the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Skybyte as he tried to shake the chain off, only to get entangled by it.  
  
The tires screeched and Chaos took off, letting some glass shards fly out behind her. Skybyte blinked for a split second then was yanked from his spot, being dragged across the road, over the tracks and towards the dam that was a few miles away.  
  
"Hey! As they say, ladies first." Said X-Brawn as he sped over the tracks and after Chaos.  
  
RapidRun twitched from irritation and clenched his fist. "I KNEW that I would hate this babysitting job."  
  
After several moments, Chaos screeched to a stop on the dam and Skybyte went flying forward, finally released from the chain. The chain coiled back in the trunk and it slammed shut. Electricity was sparking from different areas of the vehicle as Chaos sat there silently, with X-Brawn pulled up beside her. Prowl pulled up at the other edge of the dam and transformed into his robot form.  
  
"Well, this is very interesting. And to think that my older brother would disobey the laws of the road." Said Prowl as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey, Prowl. Take it easy on him." Said Sideburn as he jumped down from a ledge, behind the two.  
  
"And with that traitor as well," scowled Prowl.  
  
Chaos remained silent and seemed to ignore Prowl's insult. A weak part of the dam cracked, near the edge and a few rocks fell towards the water. Chaos shifted her front wheels away from the edge and moved forward a bit.  
  
"We better get them back." Started Sideburn. "Optimus seems a little more than ticked off and the dam is a little weak on the side."  
  
"It is not polite to call a lady a traitor, little brother." Said X-Brawn as he shifted to overdrive and charged right at his brother.  
  
Prowl tensed and placed his hands on the roof of the vehicle when X-Brawn got close enough. He slid back and fell off balance, and over the edge of the dam. He clutched a weak part of the edge with one hand and glanced down at the water far below.  
  
"Now how do you like being the victim, Prowl? How does it feel," asked X- Brawn in mockery.  
  
X-Brawn attempted to transform back into his robot form but he only started to short circuit. Prowl started to lose his grip when Chaos roared forward and skidded to a stop, in front of Prowl, slamming X-Brawn away from the dam, onto solid ground.  
  
"Hey! What where you're goin!!" said X-Brawn as he got his system rebooted, having the effect of the chip wear off.  
  
She slowly and barely transformed back and grabbed Prowl's wrist, almost falling over the edge herself.. Her vision was almost totally impaired and she tried to pull him up. The concrete started to crack and Chaos fell further, barely holding on to the edge. Prowl looked up at her and wondered why she was helping him, after what she had done.  
  
Chaos managed to pull Prowl back up with X-Brawn and Sideburn's help, and they all sat on the damn, silently. Chaos looked at Prowl then averted her gaze to the ground. She attempted to say something, but she stopped herself.  
  
Prowl just looked at her in slight disbelief. 'Why did she save me....Wasn't she trying to destroy us? But she has that decepticon chip inside of her, maybe she had overridden it for good.' 


	5. Advice from the Experts

Chapter 5 - Advice from the Experts  
  
[Sorry for the lack of updates ; I ran out of ideas just like... THAT.  
And it was pissing me off.]  
  
Back at the Autobot base, Chaos had been repaired to top shape, with a few minor damages that still remained to be fixed, and she sat in a corner silently. She had her back to everyone and her tail curled in front of her feet. Her ears remained flattened against her head as she looked at a wall.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Sideburn as he looked at Chaos then Prowl. "Come to think of it, what's up with you, bro?"  
  
Prowl had his arms crossed and was muttering to himself as he avoided eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Hel-lo over there," said Sideburn as he knocked on Prowl's head. "Are you even paying attention?"  
  
"Knock it off, Sideburn. If Prowl wants to keep a secret from us, then let him." Said X-Brawn.  
  
Sideburn crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Suddenly, the light bulb when on above his head; though that is cartoons for you.  
  
"I got it!" said Sideburn. "Prowl's found a girl bot that he's interested in and he's embarrassed!"  
  
Prowl cleared his throat and side-stepped towards the door. He froze in his tracks as he felt Sideburn's hand on his shoulder, and seeing him grinning like the slyest fox that ever lived.  
  
"I'm an expert at these things, bro." said Sideburn confidently. "I knew one of these days you would need my help!"  
  
Prowl was burning with embarrassment then he snapped. "Listen! I do not need help from ANYONE and if you don't MIND, I have some patrolling to do!"  
  
Prowl, still fuming, returned to his vehicle mode and sped out of the base angrily. Sideburn scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"What...did I say something wrong?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
X-Brawn shook his head slowly and sighed. "Just leave him alone, Sideburn. Prowl has been on edge for a while now so don't cross his wires."  
  
"Alright, Alright." Said Sideburn. "But I just KNOW something is up with those two."  
  
Chaos, somewhat hearing all of this, watched the wall somewhat blankly and her optics weren't really focused on anything. She could hear something but she didn't know what it was. Her eyes perked up immediately as she heard T.A.I talking to the other autobots about the predicons. Whatever she was hearing before became clearer. Chaos quickly transformed back to her vehicle mode and revved up her engine, skidding backwards into Sideburn.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "Watch it!"  
  
Chaos ignored Sideburn's whining and shifted gears, screeching out of the autobot base and into the city streets. She increased her speed and narrowly missed crossing pedestrians, Koji as well. The brown haired boy looked up in surprise as he was very close to becoming road kill. The communicator in Koji's pocket started to beep and he took it out, opening it.  
  
X-Brawn's face appeared on the screen. "Koji, are you alright? We were watchin Chaos skid out of here in quite a hurry and we saw she almost hit you."  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Answered Koji in mild confusion. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," butted in Sideburn. "To make a long story short, Prowl's got his eyes on Chaos and he won't admit it-OW!"  
  
X-Brawn slammed his fist on his younger brother's head and got him out of the way. "As I was saying before, can you find Prowl? I reckon he's parked somewhere downtown so it shouldn't be too hard to find him."  
  
"Sure, I guess. But what's the deal with Chaos?" asked Koji.  
  
"We don't know yet. But-HEY!"  
  
Sideburn pushed his back to the front. "Ask him about HER!"  
  
Koji blinked as the connection was cut short, just after Sideburn's last yell. He folded the communicator and placed it back in his pocket. He then started walking towards the police station, thinking that would be the first place that Prowl would be there. Sure enough, his guess was right and he found Prowl parked in the back corner of the parking lot, under the shadow of some trees.  
  
"Hey Prowl!" called Koji as he jogged over to his autobot friend. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh. Greetings Koji. Anything troubling you?" replied Prowl, somewhat lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"But I just asked you if something was wrong." said Koji.  
  
Prowl sat there silently.  
  
"Prowl, seriously. Is something bothering you because you've never acted like this before." asked Koji once again.  
  
Prowl sighed. "Yes, something is wrong but-.........it's hard to explain."  
  
"I'll listen, Prowl. It's just that something has been bothering you lately and you aren't acting like yourself. I'm pretty sure that the other autobots are aware of that too."  
  
"Did Sideburn send you to get me?! I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone!" muttered Prowl.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you say-"  
  
"Excuse me, Koji. But I have some patrolling to do." muttered Prowl as he pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Koji sighed and scratched his head. "Well, this isn't going well."  
  
Prowl continued his way along the main street, heading towards the interstate. He drove over the ramp until he noticed that some of the cars were stopped in random places, all over the road, and some people were running away from something.  
  
"Hm? What's going on here? Predicons?!" said Prowl to himself as he sped around the cars to where the commotion was coming from.  
  
He skidded to a stop as he saw Towline and Chaos. Towline had recklessly wrapped the line around the front of the vehicle mode of Chaos, while she was revving up her engine completely and burning a lot of rubber.  
  
"Towline! What's going on?!" asked Prowl, then he transformed into his robot form.  
  
"This little slacker was parking right in the middle of this highway, blocking all oncoming traffic and endangering the lives of innocent people." explained Towline somewhat proudly.  
  
Prowl sighed, knowing that he had to find a solution to this problem, so he walked over to Chaos, kneeling down. "Chaos, what were you doing in the middle of the highway?"  
  
He jumped back as the exhaust pipe of the vehicle started shooting fire and Chaos rammed into the back of Towline, damaging him quite a bit.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Towline as he tried to keep the line taut.  
  
"Prowl!" called Tai from the communication line. "You have to return Chaos back to base immediately! I think there is something that you should see and make sure she doesn't escape!"  
  
"Why!? What's going on?" asked Prowl, starting to get ticked off.  
  
"We just found out on one of our scans that the predicon chip is being helped with one of those disks that were used to infect the system of Towline!" explained Tai quickly.  
  
"This is a repeat from last time!" mumbled Prowl. "She stops in the middle of the highway and tries to destroy everything!"  
  
"Prowl," cut in Optimus. "This is no time to lose your patience and let things worsen. Get yourself, Towline and Chaos back to base immediately. And that's a direct order. Also, I am sending your brothers to help you."  
  
Prowl scowled but did not say anything that he would regret. "Copy that..."  
  
Chaos stopped struggling for a moment and caught glimpse of the other two autobot brothers cruising over. She quickly shifted to her robot mode but her arms were entangled in the line.  
  
"Whoa there. What's the hurry, little lady?" asked X-Brawn as he pulled up. "I think that we're gonna have to get a leash for you."  
  
"Let's just get this over with already. This is wasting my time..." grumbled Prowl.  
  
Sideburn was about to say something but X-Brawn cut him off. "Don't even.."  
  
With a lot of protesting coming from the newest and possibly confused member of the autobots, they managed to half drag, half carry Chaos back to the base.  
  
"This is going to be frustrating and very hard to do." Explained Tai as she showed an image of Chaos' circuitry on different screens. "The disk should be relatively simple to extract but it is the predicon chip that is implanted somewhere and precisely in her body. However, as you can see, the full effect of the chip hasn't really happened yet."  
  
"Let me go you idiots! I swear that I will turn you all into scrap metal! SCRAP METAL, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled Chaos as she tried to get out of the chains that were wrapped around her arms and legs.  
  
"We hear you already!" said Sideburn as he pretended to clean out his ear with one finger. "Just a little loud there, aren't you."  
  
"This next part, I have to talk to Optimus alone. It is confidential and the rest of you will have to leave." Said Tai as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, then I'm off to patrol the streets then." Announced Prowl as he started walking towards the entrance.  
  
X-Brawn slapped Sideburn upside the head and jabbed his thumb out towards Prowl. "Remember what I said earlier!"  
  
"Ow! What did you do that-Oh! Okay!" whispered Sideburn as he followed Prowl. "Hey bro, wait up!"  
  
"If you don't really mind, Optimus. I'll keep watch over Chaos for y'all while you talk among yourselves." Offered X-Brawn. "Keep her off your hands, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Alright, X-Brawn. But make sure that you keep in contact with another autobot at all times. We don't want her getting away or offlining herself." Agreed Optimus. "As soon as you get outside of here, take the chains off and keep a good eye on her."  
  
"Right. Alright, little lady. You're coming with me." Said X-Brawn as he grabbed a chain and started leading Chaos out of the base.  
  
Chaos mumbled and flattened her ears, following her 'master' outside.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the street, X-Brawn carefully removed the chains. "You know, you're only making this worse for yourself. Something is up with Prowl and I am sure that it has something to do with you."  
  
Chaos crossed her arms and looked away. "What, are you gonna give me a lecture or something? I don't wanna hear it, old bot."  
  
X-Brawn flinched slightly. "I'm not that old, you know. I've sent Sideburn to try to talk to him while I ask you a few questions. Let's get going."  
  
Chaos muttered something but followed X-Brawn, not making any chances of escaping.  
  
Elsewhere, Sideburn managed to catch up to his older brother by a park and stopped in front of him, almost causing a head on collision.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Sideburn!" Prowl snapped, starting to turn around him.  
  
To Prowl's dismay, his path was blocked by Sideburn backing up.  
  
"Hey! I just want to say I'm sorry for embarrassing you back there!" Sideburn said, once again skidding into Prowl's way.  
  
Prowl muttered something. "What do you want..."  
  
Sideburn transformed and crossed his arms in a thinking motion. "Well, from what I've seen, you've been too close to the edge and it's true that I've been too annoying for you."  
  
"... Go on." Prowl said, not really interested.  
  
"Okay. For starters, you can't keep running away, bro. She's needs your help, just as well as you need hers. Right now, the predicon chip that's embedded in her circuitry," Sideburn tapped his head. "Is messing things up. You remember back at the dam. She saved you instead of shoving you off of the edge into the water. She managed to override it, Prowl. And if you haven't noticed, she's the only girl autobot, predicon, deception, whatever you want to call her. Give her some slack, man."  
  
Prowl was about to interject but was cut off by Sideburn again.  
  
"Just leave the small details to me, Prowl. I'll make sure that nothing messes up your next meeting and that you can somehow convince her to stay with the good guys." Sideburn finished.  
  
Prowl's circuits sparked from embarrassment, but most of all, he felt angry that his younger brother wouldn't leave him alone. "... What gave you the idea-"  
  
Sideburn started laughing. "You've been a little strict about things and I knew that something had to be up. I mean hell, she's the only girl here. She'd be my type if she had a fresh coat of red paint but... you know me and my priorities."  
  
Prowl transformed back into his robot form and pressed his two index fingers together in front of his face, looking down at the street.  
  
'Aha! This is great, seeing Prowl so open like this!' Sideburn thought with much glee.  
  
"... You know, I'll get you for this, Sideburn..." Prowl said, still pressing his digits together.  
  
"Don't mention it, bro. No one'll know about a thing unless you tell them." Sideburn said, waving a hand.  
  
Prowl sweat dropped, not so sure whether to trust his young brother's word or not.  
  
[There, now things seem to be getting back on track. ^_^; Excluding the lack of updates, how'd you like this... confusing little piece of writing xX] 


End file.
